


Charlastor Oneshot: Old Friend

by 00per_D00per_64



Category: Hazbin Hotel
Genre: F/M, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, charlastor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00per_D00per_64/pseuds/00per_D00per_64
Summary: The Happy Hotel gets a visitor no one expected. And a certain deer demon is forced to take control of the situation.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne, Charlie Magne/Harold Von Eldrich
Kudos: 141





	Charlastor Oneshot: Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! I’m new to this platform so don’t judge me too harshly please! 
> 
> (THIS WAS WRITTEN BEFORE WE KNEW CHARLIE’S EX’S NAME WAS SEVIATHAN AND NOT HAROLD)
> 
> <3

The day had been like any other. Charlie was helping with cleaning alongside Niffty. Vaggie and Angel had gone out to get groceries. Husk was being lazy as usual, and Alastor was working in the office. 

"You know this place has come a long way since I've been here! I've made it sparkly and nice and there's barely any grime or dirt now!" Niffty smiled as she scurried around the floor, maliciously sweeping. 

"You're right, I've gotta hand it to you, you're really an asset here! I don't know what we'd do without you." Charlie smiled warmly. 

"You'd all probably have lice or bugs everywhere, " Niffty said. 

Charlie laughed but Niffty stood straight-faced. "I wasn't joking, " she said in a low, ominous tone. 

Suddenly a knock was heard on the door. "I'll go get it," Charlie smiled and set her broom against the wall. "Maybe it's Vaggie and Angel?" She wondered out loud. 

But when she checked the peep-hole her hopes we're diminished. "Oh fuck, " she cursed beneath her breath. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, " she turned from the door and ran past Niffty, who stood confused. Charlie ran to Husker and hid behind the welcome desk. 

"Ah, toots? You doing alright?" Husker asked. He didn't really care so much as he just wanted her out of his space. "Uhm, " she struggled for words. "There's someone at the door and I just..." 

Husker sighed, "fine, fine, I'll go get it if it's stressful for a dame like you." He went to stand up but Charlie pushed him back down in his seat. "No, Husker! It's... It's my ex-boyfriend, " she hung her head. 

Husker's eyes widened for a second but then went back to his normal cheery disposition. "Just get the door before he breaks it down, and try not to make a scene. I'm not a therapist." 

Charlie gulped and nodded. She knew she had to do this. 

And so she did.

She opened the door and a tall man in green smiled down at her. "Ah, Charlie, my sweet," he grinned and entered the hotel. "So this is what you've been doing with your time. Must say I was skeptical at first when I heard of this, but I am impressed you've made it this far."

"Is that a compliment, Harold?" Charlie said, fear now washed away with annoyance. 

"Its whatever you want to take it as, " he said vaguely. 

"Yes, well, we've all been working hard, " Charlie said through gritted teeth. 

"We?" Harold said. "All I see is a bloke at a welcome stand." Charlie looked behind Harold to see that Niffty had disappeared. Charlie felt a sinking feeling fill her stomach. Niffty went and told Alastor of a new visitor. 

"Yeah, well, Vaggie and Angel- one of our residents- went out to get groceries. And that 'bloke' is Husker, our official welcome committee. We also have Niffty who's seemed to run off, she cleans. And I have a partner who-" At that moment the office door opened. "Oh, there he is, he can introduce himself." Charlie took this chance to get away from Harold and she went to stand by Alastor who was walking that way. 

"Alastor, pleasure, " he smiled and offered his hand. Harold smiled back, almost challengingly. "Pleasures mine, " he said. "Name's Harold, Harold Von Eldritch." 

"Ah, from the Eldritch family, Charlie has told a few stories of the entanglement in your affairs." Alastor's eyes narrowed slightly, his smile now a thin line. 

Harold's smile still stood tall and shining, "so, she told you, I presume?" 

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Oh my- Fine, let's just get this out of the way! Yes, Harold is my ex-boyfriend." 

Alastor kept his eyes trained on him. "And what brings you here?" 

"Just checking up on an old friend." Harold glared. "Charlie, would you mind showing me around a bit? I am genuinely interested in this place. And who knows... maybe my father would be too?" 

Upon hearing this, Charlie's face lit up. "You'd get your father to help finance us?" She gasped. Harold simply nodded. "You didn't tell me your visit was for business, if I had known in advance I would've done so much more around here! Uhm, yeah, follow me, I'll start with the kitchen and we'll make our way back up front." Charlie grabbed Harold by the elbow and began dragging him to the back of the hotel. 

Leaving Alastor staring after them. 

He approached Husker's 'welcome desk'. Normally, an informal chat with Alastor was welcomed, no pun intended, but Husker saw the dark glint in his eyes. Husker knew better than to address it. "Want a swig?" Husker asked instead. Alastor turned to look at him, that glint still evident. "No thank you, friend. I need to keep my head on straight for what I'm planning." He smiled. Husker gave a tiny nod. 

~

"And this is the... well, it's the stove. We only have one working stove right now but we're saving up to get the other three fixed." Charlie laughed a little nervously. Despite her discomfort, she knew Harold was right by his word. If her tour went well, Harold would at least mention the hotel and it's success to his father. 

"You seem to be going through an awful lot of stress for this place." Harold noted as he eyed the grime and stains on the kitchen floor. "Yeah, well, that's what makes it so fun!" Charlie smiled back at him. Harold's own smile softened a tiny bit. Her smile was any mans weakness, even his. Especially his. 

Suddenly the back door opened and a new conversation entered the room. "You're such a bitch!" Angel's voice screeched. "I wouldn't be such a punta if you weren't such a moron!" Vaggie barked back. 

"Ah," Harold said with slight amusement washing over his face. "I'd recognize that voice anywhere." 

Vaggie turned her head at the sound of a new voice. Upon looking at Harold, her face contorted into anger. "You," she seethed. Angel stood behind her in confusion. "Who's this guy?" He whispered to her. "Charlie's no good excuse for a ex," Vaggie said loud enough for Harold to hear. 

"Vaggie!" Charlie yelped. "Uhm, Harold here decided to drop by on business! His father is looking to help finance us!" 

Vaggie wasn't dumb. She had went to school with Charlie and the Eldritch's. She knew that he always had some sly plan in his sleeve. 

"Charlie," she beckoned her over. Charlie sighed and walked over, leaving Harold looking around the kitchen. Vaggie ribbed her temple with unease. "Really? Your ex? You let him in here?" 

"Vaggie, he said-"

"He's said a lot of things, Charlie." Vaggie reminded her. "He always says things just to get his own way, he's not kind like you are."

Charlie rolled her eyes, "I know that. I'm not gonna take shit from other demons like him. Trust me, Vag, I know what I'm doing." Charlie gave Vaggie a reassuring smile and a quick hug. 

"Alright, let's show you the staircase!" Charlie beamed at Harold. 

Harold raised an eyebrow, "staircase?" 

"Well, we cat very well afford an elevator right now, can we?" She grabbed Harolds arm and pulled him out of the kitchen and back to the hall. 

Vaggie sighed in frustration and Angel appeared behind her. "So what's his deal?" Angel inquired. "It's... It's a long story," Vaggie said. Angel was about to open his mouth to say something when someone else spoke. 

"I have plenty of time, please tell it, dearie."

Vaggie looked up to see the Radio Demon standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "I'm not telling you anything, shitface." She sneered. 

Alastor raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Well, I'll have to take things into my own hands then. I wonder how Harold would taste." 

Vaggie's spine shivered. "Fine, fine, " she sighed. Alastor sat down in a chair across from the island in the kitchen. Angel took a seat beside Vaggie as she vegan retelling the story. 

"Okay, so, Charlie and Harold had always kinda been friends and known each other since they were kids. Their parents are kinda like business partners in some way. 

Anyways, when High School came around, Charlie and Harold got closer. He asked her out and she was so excited about it she just said yes to him. She was tied to his hip after that. But after a while of dating, Charlie just sorta changed. She wasn't as happy with him. I noticed it. I asked her one day and she just looked at me and started tearing up. 

Apparently, he had said some stuff about her 'passion projects' and how they always flopped. How she needed to focus on things that mattered, like him and their future. She had tried to push her ideas away but... not being able to help people tore her apart. 

She tried talking to him multiple times and he just dismissed her. And finally one day she just snapped and broke-up with the guy. He was shocked and said some harsh things to her. It took a few months for her to get over him."

Alastor had been sitting quietly, his eyes closed, his mouth in a thin smile. "What harsh things had he said?" He asked. 

Vaggie shrugged, "Charlie never told me. She just said she never wanted to see him again." 

Alastor opened his eyes. "Well, who am I to not make her dreams come true, eh?" 

"Uh, Smiles, I'd leave this to Charlie for right now. Talking from experience, being fought over isn't actually what a gal likes when it involves murder."

Alastor turned his eyes to Angel, staring wide-eyed. "Oh? Is that so?" He turned his attention away and stood up from the table. "Well, I might as well watch over at least. It would be the gentlemanly thing to do."

Angel opened his mouth to disagree but Vaggie shook her head. "Let him go, " she said. "Alastor's right. Someone needs to watch them."

Alastor bowed and a dark look in his eyes appeared. "Glad to have your approval for once, Vagatha." 

Vaggie growled, "you won't get it often, just go." 

Alastor left without another word.

~

Charlie was still holding onto Harold's arm as they scaled the steps. "Where are you taking me?" He asked. "To the top floor so you can see the activity rooms. They aren't all done yet, but most of the stuff is out of the way."

Step  
Step

Harold stopped walking. "Did you hear that?" Charlie shook her head. " It's an old staircase. Creaks all the time, " she shrugged. "Oh I'm so excited for you to see my favorite room! It's the biggest one and I love it! I have big plans for it!" 

Harold turned his attention back to her. "And what is this room going to be used for?"

"I'll let you guess when you see it."

Unbeknownst to them, Alastor was only a floor behind them. He could practically hear the smile on Charlie's face when she spoke of that room. He knew very well what room she planned to show. He had helped her come up with ideas to use it for. 

It was a medium-sized ballroom with a stage. 

Musicals, theatre, themed dances, movies, the ideas for that room had been endless for Charlie. He loved seeing that smile on her face. It made his stomach churn that someone else was seeing that smile, and that they weren't appreciating it as much as he would. 

He wondered if she was still clinging onto him. As he had been approaching the kitchen earlier he had just barely seen her arms around one if his, dragging him up the staircase. It made his head hurt seeing her like that with someone else. On occasion, she had done that to him, during those rare times, he had merely made an effort not to look too uncomfortable with the close proximity that was not initiated by himself. But, she always looked so happy and calm with the physicality of his touch. 

He wasn't sure why. 

He was certain of one thing though. 

He fucking hated Harold. Even his name was toxic. He hated how Harold looked next to Charlie. How Harold made Charlie's smile waver. How Harold spoke with such arrogance. 

But he hated especially how it seemed like since he had arrived, Charlie hadn't stopped touching him. 

Alastor couldn't fathom why she'd be touching something as repulsive as he was. The only logical reason he could find was that she was playing him. That she knew this is what he wanted and she was using it to her advantage. She's smart like that.

"And here we are~" Charlie's said with a slight song. "Its the first large door to the right."

Alastor stood in the hallway behind the corner and listened to their muffled conversation. 

"It is quite a large space, " Harold said. "Reminds me of something, " he grinned. 

Charlie tilted her head in confusion. "What?" 

Harold grabbed hold of her hand and placed his hand on her hip. Charlie was immediately frozen in shock. "Prom, " he whispered. "Remember how much fun we had dancing?" He asked as he twirled her around. 

Alastor gripped his microphone, static starting to slowly grow louder. He tried to calm down, he really did. But it was incredibly difficult. He wanted nothing more than to rip Harold's head off, to tear his limbs apart slowly and agonizingly.

But he needed to be patient. 

"We still have more of the tour left, " Charlie said, desperate to change the conversation. 

Harold took no notice. "I remember twirling you around and your smile, your laugh, it was electric. And that dip I did, you should've seen your face. It was so-"

Charlie slipped out of his arms. "Harold, please. This is business, right?" 

Harold chuckled. "Yes, my apologies, sweet apple."

Alastor's body stiffened at the nickname. "Sweet apple? Sweet apple?!" He had never heard that nickname before. What tore his heart apart was the soft chuckle that escaped from Charlie. 

"Oh stop, you know only Daddy can call me that, " she playfully pushed his shoulder. A clever ploy to create more distance between the two. 

Charlie led Harold out of the ball room and back to the staircase. Alastor had to dodge them as he slipped away into a tiny corner and used his shadow to cover him.

"The guest bedrooms are on all the other floors. Each floor has a shared community bathroom and an areas we're designating for stuff like dryers and washers."

Alastor followed silently behind them, through all the staircases, all the floors, he followed them. 

All the way back to the lobby. 

Charlie introduced Harold to Husker again, this time a tad more formally. 

"Husker, Harold," she motioned using her hands, "Harold, Husker." 

Husk gave a short look at Harold. He hadn't had a chance to really get a good look at him until now. He looked too much like the other higher ups in Hell. It was almost intimidating. But Husk wasn't scared of some kid he barely knew. No, he much more worried over the looming shadow in the corner of the room. 

And the way the shadow stared at Harold as if he were prey. And golly, that shadow looked starved. 

"Charlie, this visit has been wonderful. I can tell you've put your heart and brain into this." 

"So, you'll tell your dad?"

Harold leaned back and scratched his neck awkwardly for a second. "About that, I wasn't completely telling the truth."

Everyone turned to look at him. Vaggie and Niffty stared at him in such a way that their thoughts could practically be heard. Angel looked offended when he heard. Husker tried to hide his annoyance, but his eyebrow ticked slightly and his tail flopped back and forth. And Alastor stood there. Watching and waiting. Patiently. 

"You see, my dad never said he'd directly help finance this place. But, if we to start being closer again, he would change his mind for family."

Charlie looked at him in disbelief. Her heart was broken. "Are... Are you saying what I think you are?" She stammered out. 

Harold kissed Charlie's knuckles. "Let's give us another shot, it would be in both of our best interests."

The nerve. The unrelenting, sick nerve of this child.

Before Alastor was even aware of what he was doing, his body moved. Screw the original plan, action needed to be taken now. Alastor raised his microphone and slammed the head of it into Harold's chest, sending him flying. "I've been dreaming about this all day!" He laughed. "By golly, that felt good!" 

Harold stood up from his fall and dusted his suit off. "I knew Charlie and I had company. I heard your obnoxious static from outside that ball room."

"Alastor, you were stalking us?" Charlie gasped, her cheeks erupted in red. 

"Only for your protection, Darling." Alastor never took his eyes off of Harold, he was trained on him like a cat to string. 

Or more likely a killer to a victim. 

Harold smirked at the challenge and took the top hat off his head. "I've heard about you, Radio Demon. Something to be scared of, right? I don't particularly believe that. If you were as scary as they say you would've have even allowed me the pleasantries of being with Charlie today."

"Ol' chap, you're entirely right. I'm not something to be scared of. I'm something to be terrified of." Alastor's antlers grew from his head, shadows escaped between his suit, they grabbed Harold faster than he would've thought. 

Angel stood in the background, shielding Vaggie from the onslaught that was about to commence. Husker and Niffty hid behind the welcome stand. Charlie was about to join them until she saw Alastor open his mouth- correction- unhinge his mouth. 

The dots suddenly clicked. 

She had to stop him, but how?

Alastor's shadows had Harold restrained against the wall, and Harold actually looked genuinely terrified. The look on his face made Alastor's whole body quiver in excitement. Alastor rushed forward and tilted his head so he could easily snap the entirety of Harold's head off. 

"Alastor! Stay back right now or I'll never so much as look at you again!" Charlie yelled.

Alastor stopped. He wasn't sure if it was because of her threat or his shock that she yelled at him. Alastor tilted his head her way. And in the reflection of her eyes, he saw himself. He saw how monstrous he looked. And he liked it. But judging by the way Charlie looked, she did not. She was shaking in freight. "P-Please, Al, don't do this, " she stammered. Alastor hesitated and looked at Harold a moment, contemplating whether or not to leave. "Please, " Charlie choked, a small tear running down her face. 

Alastor's shoulders sank. He couldn't do it now. He didn't want to make her sadder. Alastor slipped away from Harold, his shadows retreated and he wiped off the drool from the side of his mouth. 

Charlie picked Harold up off the floor and helped dust him off. "Are you okay?" She asked. 

Harold nodded, still slightly shaking. He sent a wide-eyed look to Alastor. 

Alastor smiled back and waved smugly. 

"I'm sorry, Harold. I-I didn't know-" 

Harold held up his finger. "Don't, okay? I won't tell my father about what happened here. Just... Just don't mention this ever again."

Charlie nodded. "I'm sorry that I can't accept that offer. No matter the price. I just... ya know?"

Harold simply nodded and looked at Alastor again. He looked quickly away when he saw Alastor still staring back. 

Harold turned Charlie away from Alastor and turned his back to him. "Charlie, he's- he's a monster. If he ever does anything just call me, okay? We'll do all we can to protect you. Don't trust him."

Charlie removed Harold's hand from her arms. "I don't think Alastor would do anything to hurt me, Harold. But... you did. I think it's time you left."

Harold chuckled in astonishment, "fine, your funeral, but my offer stands. If you ever change your mind you know how to contact me." He shut the door behind him. 

Charlie turned and faced Alastor with a look he hadn't seen her give him before. Disappointment. He didn't let this look get to him for too long however. He felt entirely that what he had done was justified, she just didn't understand that yet. "Miss Charlie, I am sorry for causing a scene, but his arrogance was beyond annoying and-"

"Alastor, I just... I can't talk to you right now. Thank you for trying to protect me, but I'm capable of protecting myself."

Alastor watched as she left the lobby, Vaggie following close behind her. He wondered what they'd discuss. If Charlie was genuinely mad at him or if Vaggie's own words of her deep seated hatred for him would tempt her to be furious with him. 

Either way, he didn't particularly care. He knew what he had done was right. 

Harold shouldn't have touched her like that. No man should touch Charlie like that, no man should look at Charlie the way Harold did. 

"Hey, Smiles!" Angel's voice broke his thoughts. "Thanks for taking care of that creep. He was getting way too friendly with Charlie. Didn't set right with any of us." Alastor hadn't even taken that into account. Even Husker and Niffty hadn't appreciated Harold's visit. 

"Charlie's too kind for her own good, " Angel sighed and dropped an arm over Alastor's shoulder. Alastor looked at him with such shock and annoyance, but Angel kept his arm there. "Gotta admit, ya may not be the best guy in Hell, and even though Charlie's mad now, I'm pretty sure she's thankful you stepped in. She just hasn't realized it yet." 

"Remove your arm before I rip it off, " Alastor said through gritted teeth. Angel laughed but did as told. "Seriously though, thanks. Vaggie's thankful too by the way, don't tell her I told you though." Angel stood up and stretched his long arms out. "I'm gonna go take a nap. You know where to find me if you get bored, " Angel teased and flirtatious my waved goodbye. 

"Ha! Never." Alastor said. 

"Never knock it till ya try it!" Angel said as he disappeared down the hallway. 

Alastor was left alone in the lobby now. He quietly consulted his thoughts. He couldn't help the feeling of ease that washed over him. Surprisingly, Angel's talk had comforted him slightly. He felt like he could relax for the first time all day. 

A gentle smile spread on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I REALLY feel proud about this one. I haven't felt very confident in how I've been writing Al's character, but I think I might've nailed some of it in this one!
> 
> Also, like, wow, this was a lot of writing. I don't think I've ever written this much.
> 
> And remember~ 
> 
> "Stay Tuned"


End file.
